


A Knock on my Window

by Chewiegirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewiegirl/pseuds/Chewiegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn’t even been an hour after my dad found me that I heard a tapping at my window, “What the fuck?” I was annoyed, that tapping scared the shit out of me. I pulled back my blinds to see Gerard standing outside in the rain. I opened my window “Gee? What are you doing here? Dude, you’re soaked, come on in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knock on my Window

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I started writing in the wee hours of the night so Tessa had to proof-read and all :P SO THANKS TESSERZ <3

“Dammit…” I mumbled softy. “Dad turned off the router, now how am I going to chat with Gerard?” I know its like 5AM but still, at least give me a chance to say goodbye! Fuck. Gee is sensitive, he probably thinks I just abandoned him. I’d text him but my dad took my phone with him when he saw that I was still up. I feel like an utter douche. “Where… are… my headphones?” I searched as quietly as I could but didn’t find them. Now I have nothing to help me sleep.

***

It hadn’t even been an hour after my dad found me that I heard a tapping at my window. “What the fuck?” I was annoyed. That tapping scared the shit out of me. I pulled back my blinds to see Gerard standing outside in the rain. I opened my window “Gee? What are you doing here? Dude, you’re soaked, come on in.”  
“Through the window? You sure my fat-ass wont break the frame?” Gerard said gloomily. Never the less, he climbed in anyways.  
Oh god. He was in one of those moods where he talks bad about himself, fishing for compliments, but immediately refuses to accept any. This was going to be a long night. “Gee…” I started, but he looked up at me sadly and said quietly “I don’t want to talk.” I nodded and turned to flick on the light when Gerard grabbed my wrist.  
“Frankie?” He said almost hopefully.  
“Yeah Gee? What’s wro-” I was cut off by Gerard’s lips on his.  
I didn’t kiss back, I was too shocked. One minute I'm all alone, the next my best friend is kissing me. We both sat there awkwardly, mouths still attached, when I pulled away, as the smell of booze and cigarette smoke radiating from Gerard hit me. Then, I noticed how red his eyes were. That meant he was either high or had recently been crying; maybe both.  
“Well, shit” Gerard said somewhat calmly. “Shit, shit, SHIT.” Gerard started panicking after realizing what he had just done. He attempted to go back out the window but I grabbed him before he could. I closed and locked the window and watched helplessly as Gerard rolled into a ball in the corner and started sobbing.  
“Gee… its alright. You’re… you’re just really stoned and drunk, is all.” I tried to find an explanation as to why my best friend since kindergarten just kissed me, but nothing came to mind.  
“No… that’s not why I did it…” Gerard mumbled.  
“Then… uh… why did you? You know… why’d you kiss me?” I said, ultimately confused.

Gerard was still for quite a while, debating on whether or not he should confess to me, make up some weird ass story, or just fake passing out. Passing out seemed like a good option, and with how heavy his eyelids were, he easily slipped into a coma-like sleep.

***

I didn’t sleep that night. How could I? My best friend just gave me my first kiss, then crawled onto the ground and cried. I didn’t know what to do, but what I did know, was that I was not surviving a day at work now.  
I works at Starbucks. People said I would end up hating the smell of coffee, but that hasn’t happened and I've worked there every weekend since I was 15. Two years of brewing coffee and being forced to smile. I didn’t hate this job; I just didn’t want to go in today. But damn, did I need cash. I was broke as hell. I decided to make some coffee for Gerard and myself. We were both going to need it.  
Gerard woke up with the smell of coffee under his nose and clutched the cup before he remembered where he was. When he opened his eyes he instantly winced at the pain that the light caused. He sat up, gulped down the whole cup of coffee, and tried to go back to sleep.  
I snorted at how desperate Gerard was for coffee, but I went and got some Tylenol for his nasty hangover and forced him to take them. He finally swallowed the medication and stared at me for a minute.  
“What?” I said after an awkward amount of time had passed.  
“I’m so… I’m so sorry Frankie…” Gerard said, choking back tears.  
“What for?” I asked calmly. I knew what Gerard was upset about, but didn’t think it mattered that much anymore. Besides, I had hours to think about it while Gerard was passed out.  
Gerard looked up, confused. "Did Frank not remember what happened last night?" He thought.

“You know… for um… what I did… I’m just really fucking sorry, I didn’t mean to confess it that way and I definitely didn’t want to tell you, yet, but I was just so… I was drunk, okay? I…” Gerard was rambling for far too long, “Sorry for rambling…”  
I chuckled at him.

“What?” Gerard said with a hint of anger in his voice.

“You’re just so cute, Gee.” I smiled. Gerard looked at me, thoroughly confused by this whole situation. “Um… What?” he said nervously.  
I leaned over and kissed him softly, “I’ve always loved you, Gee, always…”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another few chapters, but for now this is all I have. *Major case of writers block*  
> It seems good enough to be a short little fluffy Frerard fic, but I have this nagging voice in the back of my had saying 'MAAKE IT LOONGGERRR' but I caaannn'tt...
> 
> Constructive criticism is VERY welcome :)


End file.
